The Amazing Mushroom Race
by CrazyKids21
Summary: Watch as the cousins, coworkers, lifelong friends, father/son, twins, hairdressers, dating actors, professional wrestlers, yoga instructors, engaged couple, best friends and stepbrothers race around the Mushroom Kingdom, Delfino Isle, Sprixie Kingdom, Congo Jungle, Diamond City and many more locations!
1. Drop Like You're Miley's Clothes! Part 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. This is a Mario fanfic about The Amazing Race, a show where 11-12 teams of two (though some fics or seasons differ) race around the world. The teams have a relationship of at least 3 years and they do not know any other teams. They must survive 11-13 legs with the team to cross the finish line (at the end) first winning 1 million coins. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A shot of a giant beanstalk displays on screen. The camera zooms in on the top to find more beanstalks and dozens of clouds. The camera continues to zoom into an airship, where a lone lakitu stands inside the mouth of it.

"I am standing at the peak of Cloudtop Cruise, a new race course added to the latest installment of Mario Kart," announced a soft, masculin voice," From here, 12 teams of 2 will embark on an adventure unlike any other. These teams are curently being transported via go karts. They will race around the world for 1 million smash coins! I am your host, Lakitu and the teams are:"

**Wario and Waluigi: Cousins**

"Wario and I are going to stomp all of you!" remarked the skinny, tall man in purple, Waluigi, "we have no weaknesses and we never let a team ahead of us!"

Wario stared at his partner in disbelief. "I thought you were gonna be the calm and collected one," stated the fat, short man in yellow.

"Anyways," said Waluigi, "we're strong, smart, sneaky, manipulative, headstrong, weird, sassy-".

"You idiot!" scolded Wario, "what happened to listing our good attributes?"

"Why don't you try something you annoying fat f**ktard?" screamed his cousin.

"Why you little-".

**Lahla and Rocko: Coworkers**

"Life at home was just a bit boring and predictable," giggled Lahla, the kitty boo with a pink bow, "this will definetly spice our lives up again".

"Not to mention that the title and cash prize will be amazing," the yellow, sunglass wearing Pianta added.

"Are you sure it isn't the fact that you want to prove to your brothers you're better then them?" teased Lahla making her partner blush.

"Um, new topic please," said Rocko trying to hide his face.

"Heh heh," chuckled the kitty boo, "anyways, we are probably going to be the underdogs. Good. I hope the other teams overlook us. It will be easier to steal victory that way".

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

"Ashley and I are polar opposites," remarked the brunette girl in an orange skirt, Mona, "everyone we know calls her the devil and me the sweet girl".

"Ugh, I can't believe I couldn't bring Devilbot with me," muttered the younger girl in red clothing, Ashley, disgruntled.

"We believe that our different ways of thinking will help us win," cheered Mona.

"Right, as long as she doesn't get us manipulated," Ashley whispered to the camera.

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son**

"Mwahaha! Lemmy and I will rule the competition!" cackled Bowser, the great koopa king.

Lemmy the rainbow haired, smaller koopa rolled his eyes, "dad, one of the reasons we are doing this s because we want to improve your reputation. Remember?"

"Right," replied Bowser, "we'll play fairly and crush all of those other weak little teams until they are as flat as..."

Lemmy sighed, "oh, this is going to be one of the hardest things I'll ever do".

**Goombario and Goombaria: Twins**

"Man, I am so pumped for this!" screamed a very hyper Goombario, a goomba (obviously).

Goombaria, another goomba (obviously) facepalmed, "he isn't supposed to have sugar, he gets hyper way too easily".

Goombario was panting and sweating excessively.

"Uh, anyways, when we are sober," said Goombaria glaring at her brother, "we are both active inteligent people-"

"WE GRADUATED FROM COMMUNITY COLLEGE!" revealed Goombario.

Goombaria bitch slapped Goombario before turning away with a "hmph".

**Dixie and Tiny: Hairdressers**

"Tiny and I are often confused as sisters," explained Dixie, the monkey with blonde hair and a pink bonnet, "that's because we are like twins! We live extremely close, we've known each other forever and we-"

"Even finish each other's sentences," grinned Tiny, the taller simian with blonde hair and colorful beads in her hair.

"This will definetly be in our list of advantages along with the fact that-" started Dixie.

"we are always interacting with other people," finished Tiny surpressing a giggle.

**Zip Toad and Flurrie: Dating Actors**

"Flurrie and I are already rich and famous," said Zip Toad, the famous shroom snobbishly.

"Yep, we are only in this for the title and because our dumb agents won't let us explore the world," remarked Flurrie, the ghost like creature equally snobby.

"Yep, the title will be good for our autobiographies," agreed Zip Toad.

"We believe the power of love will let us win!" Flurrie said stupidly.

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk: Professional Wrestlers**

"Rawk and I plan on winning this competition fairly," said Koopinator, the koopatrol with a spiky armour shell, "however, we will not play with much mercy".

"Yep, we are strong and independant, we will not be the ones begging others for help," said Rawk Hawk, a big white feathered bird with a golden beak as if he was reading from a cue card.

"I admit that when we believe in something, we are both incredibly stubborn but we know that nobody is perfect," said Koopinator sternly.

"Hey, I'm not stubborn!"

**Pauline and Daisy: Yoga Instructors**

"Pauline and I haven't had much interaction according to the people from of the magazine _Super Mario_," said Daisy, the princess in an orange shirt and tennis shorts.

"But that cannot be more untrue," continued Pauline, the brunette woman in red, "we actually hang out alot".

"We both run a yoga class 4 days a week," said Daisy, "from that, we know how to remain calm in stressful situations".

"People also fail to see the best in us until it is too late," winked Pauline.

**Yoshi and Birdo: Engaged**

"Birdo and I got engaged only two days before we got accepted to the race," said the green dinosaur, Yoshi, "however, we've dated for 4 years so we know alot about each other".

"It was love at first site," said Birdo, the dark pink dinosaur with a pink bow, "it was so magical, the stars were above us, it was a summer a light breeze spiraled around as it I walked into our high school reunion-".

"Babe, I don't think everyone cares about how we met," interuppted Yoshi.

"Oops, my bad," blushed Birdo.

**Jolene and Toodles: Best Friends**

"We have been best friends since high school," said Jolene, the pink spotted toad with glasses.

"We have kept our friendship through the 12 years after we finished high school," explained the orange spotted toad with a fancy dress.

"We live quite far away from each other now so this will be great opportunity to bond as we try to win that mill," remarked Jolene.

"We will win for sure with our great dynamics and teamwork," cheered Toodles.

Jolene looked at Toodles' dress with a disgusted look.

**Boolossus and Bootler: Stepbrothers**

"Boolossus and I are probably going to be the oldest team racing," said Bootler, the old boo.

"But that doesn't mean we will be at a disadvantage," said the younger of the two boos, Boolossus, "we will win easily with the knowledge we have".

"We hope the other teams see us as two old men and fail to see us as threats and we will pass by u-turns and yields in a breeze," said Bootler.

"That may be not good for any alliance making," said Boolossus worriedly.

"Welcome teams," started Lakitu, "in just a few minutes, you will embark on a race around the world. You get money at the start of a leg and you must use it to cover all fares except air travel. You will have to face roadblocks, detours, directions, additional tasks and travel. There will also additional things that will help or hinder you such as fast forwards, yields, u-turns and intersections. Expect some surprises as well. The first one being right now. If you finish this leg first, you will win two express passes. One for yourself and one for another team you must give before you use your own. These cards will let you skip any task up until the 10th leg.

Many teams looked excited at the advantage but a few were thinking about the second one in particular.

"The race will span 13 legs and you will visit 15 amazing locations," said Lakitu, "however, most of you will be eliminated but the first team to cross the finish line at the end of the race will win 1 million smash coins.

All teams roared with applause with a few letting out a "whoop!"

"All right, your first clue is on your bags a about 100 feet away," said Lakitu, "the world is waiting for you..."

The teams got ready to run.

"Good luck."

Acamera panned through six of the teams.

"Travel safe."

The camera pans through the remaining six.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GO!**

**Race Start: 7:00 a.m. Wednesday, April 10th 2014**

**Next Time: Alliances Are Made**

** Footraces For Flights**

** Strategies Are Revealed**

**A/N: Tell me what you think of the teams and vote for your favorite on the poll in my profile. Also, sorry for the lack of accents. I think they just make things harder to understand. Review!**


	2. Drop Like You're Miley's Clothes! Part 2

**A/N: I will update each leg in parts and do so as often as possible. Enjoy!**

All the teams immediatly took off to their bags.

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

"Your first task of the race is right here," read Ashley, "using the 100 flags planted in the fields, grab the flags to see which location you can make from it as that is your first location".

_"For the first task of the race, teams must pull flags out of the dirt as the bottom, has letters that spell out their first location of the race, the Sprixie Kingdom. They must present all the flags they used to me for their next clue," explained Lakitu._

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk: Professional Wrestlers**

"Let's go to a place no one else is searching," whispered Rawk Hawk.

Koopinator nodded.

**Pauline and Daisy: Yoga Instructors**

"Right now, everyone is searching through the flags," Daisy said to the camera.

"I have a good idea of what it could be," Pauline said to her partner.

**Zip Toad and Flurrie: Dating Actors**

"We have almost all of our flags and we know for a fact that the answer is "Sprixie Kingdom," bragged Zip Toad.

"I just hope that we are doing better then the other teams," said Flurrie glancing around.

Eventually, the teams were all extremely close but four teams seemed to be ahead. As three of the teams searched for their final letter, one was walking to Lakitu discussing the answer. The latter got there first and decided to wing it.

"What do you have for me?" asked Lakitu.

"Is it the Sprixie Kingdom?" asked one member.

Lakitu smirked with one eyebrow raised.

"Correct! Take these keys and go to one of those 12 double dash karts."

**Yoshi and Birdo Currently In 1st**

"Whoo! Good job, babe," shouted Yoshi running towards the karts.

"They're done already?" asked a puzzled Goombaria, "we need to pick it up, bro".

**Bowser and Lemmy Currently In 2nd**

**Lahla and Rocko Currently In 3rd**

"Thank you," said Lemmy, Lahla and Rocko.

"Oh yeah, thanks," grumbled Bowser.

Lemmy smacked his father on the back and the two ran off. However, Lahla held her partner back with a devious grin.

"You guys look like you need some help," said Lahla.

"Yes, could you?"

"Sure, as long as you don't do anything to slow us down," said the kitty boo.

"Sure," shrugged one team member.

Rocko whispered the answer into one of their ears and the coworkers ran off as the team told the host the answer.

**Dixie and Tiny Currently In 4th**

"Thank you," said Tiny.

Dixie bit her lip.

"I really hope the fact that we promised that wouldn't come back to haunt us or anything," said Dixie in a post-leg interview.

**Yoshi and Birdo: Engaged**

The two dinosaurs finally reached the karts and ripped open their clue.

"Take one of the two charter flights to the Sprixie Kingdom and go to the bottom of Hands On Hall for your next clue," read Birdo.

_"Teams must take one of the two charter flights over to hands on hall in the 6th world of the Sprixie Kingdom. Teams will find their clue at the bottom of the building"._

"You have 160 coins for this leg of the race," concluded Birdo.

"Oh wait, only five teams will get on the first flight," added Yoshi.

The two quickly left and sped off.

**Tiny and Dixie: Hairdressers**

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son**

**Lahla and Rocko: Coworkers**

The three teams all read their clues and followed one another out of the parking lot. The camera followed the kart of the father and son.

"We might need to play a trick to get on the first flight," Bowser whispered to his son.

Lemmy sighed.

"I really hope dad will be able to improve his reputation," commented Lemmy in a pre-leg interview.

"That is correct," said Lakitu giving the team a clue.

**Zip Toad and Flurrie Currently In 5th**

"My, my that was hard," said Flurrie dramatically.

"I certainly busted a nail," whined Zip Toad.

Lakitu rolled his eyes, "I hope they get out soon," he murmered.

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk Currently In 6th**

**Ashley and Mona Currently In 7th**

"Oh no!" panicked Mona after reading the clue, "we need to get on the first flight if we want that express pass!"

Ashley sighed.

"I'm sure some trams will slow the front-runners down," she said to her partner.

Meanwhile, the Glitz Pit wrestlers were playing with a bit more strategy.

Koopinator walked up to Pauline and Daisy and Wario and Waluigi.

"The answer is "Sprixie Kingdom" he told them quietly.

The four was shocked that the Koopatrol simply told them.

"The two teams seemed like extras," explained Koopinator in a post-leg interview, "there are more teams with more potential, specifically the twins. I want them out as soon as possible no matter what".

**Bootler and Boolossus Currently In 8th**

"Whoo," said Bootler, "running around a giant field is not for two old men like us".

"I'm just glad that we easily got the answer," said Boolossus climbing into the back of the kart.

"Agreed," said Bootler going into the front.

**Jolene and Toodles Currently In 9th**

**Pauline and Daisy Currently In 10th**

"We did good girl," said Jolene putting on a helmet.

"You did too," said Toodles, "let's go".

"WAIT!" shouted Daisy.

Jolene stopped the car, "yes?"

"Would you like to form an alliance?" asked Daisy.

"Yes!" Toodles quickly cut in, "yes, we would".

"What was that?" hissed Pauline and Jolene in their respective karts.

"They seemed reliable and we could use some help," replied Daisy and Toodles.

A shot of a small but bustling airport is shown. The camera zooms in on the roof showing a sign saying "Cloudtop Cruise Airport". The camera zooms out and a double kart is shown driving into the parking lot of the airport.

**Yoshi and Birdo: Engaged**

The two racers got out and immediatly had to sprint to the tram to stop it from leaving.

"Right now, we are going on the airport tram and we have no one around us," said Yoshi.

The tram soon departed.

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son**

"Let's lead them the wrong way," whispered Bowser.

Lemmy nodded and kept going straight when the airport was to the right.

**Lahla and Rocko: Coworkers**

**Tiny and Dixie: Hairdressers**

The coworkers and girls turned right without a second thought.

"I knew that someone like Bowser would try to pull a fast one," commented Rocko in a post-leg interview.

The teams found a parking space and waited for the next tram.

**Goombaria and Goombario: Twins**

"Bro, I found it," shouted Goombaria and the two goombas waddled over to Lakitu.

"AAARRGGHH!" screamed Wario whipping all of his flags on the ground.

"The Sprixie Kingdom," said the two goombas at the same time.

"Correct," said Lakitu giving them their next clue.

**Goombaria and Goombario Currently In 11th **

"Thank you," said the two goombas and ran off.

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son**

"Because we didn't turn at the airport, we are stuck in a giant traffic jam," commented Lemmy in a post-leg interview.

"What the hell is this!?" cried Bowser frustrated.

"Our only hope is the other teams are also caught in traffic," said Lemmy.

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk: Professional Wrestlers**

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

**Zip Toad and Flurrie: Dating Actors**

**Bootler and Boolossus: Stepbrothers**

**Pauline and Daisy: Yoga Instructors**

**Jolene and Toodles: Best Friends**

"Right now, there is a huge trafic jam and we managed to catch up to the middle of the pack," Daisy recaped to the camera.

"We lost our lead because of this," muttered Ashley, "we will probably have a footrace to the first flight and looking at some of the other teams, we won't get on".

"I think those two were the fifth to leave," whispered Boolossus to his stepbrother pointing at Zip Toad and Flurrie, "we can probably take their spot on the first flight".

**Tiny and Dixie: Hairdressers**

**Lahla and Rocko: Coworkers**

Their tram departed without anyone else on.

**Yoshi and Birdo: Engaged**

"Man, that was a long ride," yawned Yoshi stretching.

The dinosaurs easily found the marked flight counter about 25 yards away.

"Hi, we would like two tickets for the quickest flight you have to the Sprixie Kingdom please," Birdo said to the Toadette working at the counter.

The female Toad smiled and gave them their tickets.

_Yoshi and Birdo 1st On Galaxy Air_

"Let's go get some breakfest," said Yoshi.

**Wario and Waluigi Currently In Last**

"That is correct and here is your clue," said Lakitu.

"What a great start," remarked Waluigi sarcastically.

The brothers didn't even bother to run to the last set of karts knowing their placement.

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son **

"We finally managed to get back to the airport," Bowser said to the camera making the turn this time.

"We just hope no more teams show up as we wait for the tram," muttered Lemmy.

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk: Professional Wrestlers**

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

**Zip Toad and Flurrie: Dating Actors**

**Bootler and Boolossus: Stepbrothers**

**Pauline and Daisy: Yoga Instructors**

**Jolene and Toodles: Best Friends**

All six teams turned into the airport parking lot.

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son**

"Are you f**cking kidding me?" asked Lemmy staring at the sky.

**Tiny and Dixie: Hairdressers**

**Lahla and Rocko: Coworkers**

"We are pretty sure we are currently in 2nd and 3rd," said Tiny as her partner and Lahla and Rocko we purchasing the tickets, "and being frontrunners sure feels good".

_Lahla and Rocko 2nd On Galaxy Air_

_Tiny and Dixie 3rd On Galaxy Air_

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son **

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk: Professional Wrestlers**

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

**Zip Toad and Flurrie: Dating Actors**

**Bootler and Boolossus: Stepbrothers**

**Pauline and Daisy: Yoga Instructors**

**Jolene and Toodles: Best Friends**

"There's the tram!" exclaimed Jolene.

The teams started to pile on.

**Goombaria and Goombario: Twins**

"Oh my god, there are an buttload of teams on the tram and it looks like it is leaving soon," shouted Goombaria into her brother's ear.

Goombario gritted his teeth and drove faster.

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son **

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk: Professional Wrestlers**

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

**Zip Toad and Flurrie: Dating Actors**

**Bootler and Boolossus: Stepbrothers**

**Pauline and Daisy: Yoga Instructors**

**Jolene and Toodles: Best Friends**

"We can't have any more teams on!" cried Flurrie.

**Goombaria and Goombario: Twins**

The two goombas grabbbed their bags and ran.

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son **

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk: Professional Wrestlers**

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

**Zip Toad and Flurrie: Dating Actors**

**Bootler and Boolossus: Stepbrothers**

**Pauline and Daisy: Yoga Instructors**

**Jolene and Toodles: Best Friends**

"Go! GO! **GO!**" screamed all of the teams on the tram.

The goomba driver covered his ears and looked extremely pissed.

Koopinator got out 40 coins.

"Go now," he whispered into the poor goomba's ear giving him the money.

The driver sped off as all the teams cheered and Koopinator gave the two goombas an evil smirk.

"The two seemed capable of getting on the first flight and winning the express pass," stated Koopinator in a post-leg interview, "we also gained a lot of street cred from the other teams now that we eliminated a threat from a powerful tool".

"Koopinator doing that has lost a lot of trust and respect from me even though it would possibly benefit us in the future," said Pauline in a post-leg interview.

**Goombaria and Goombario: Twins**

The twins both slammed their bags at the ground.

**Wario and Waluigi: Cousins**

The two men got to the airport but less gloomy now.

"Why the long faces?" asked Wario trying to be nice.

The twins explained everything leaving the cousins baffled.

"Paying a tram driver to leave earlier is beyond low even for a million bucks," said Waluigi in a post-leg interview, "we then formed an alliance to take the wreslers out and to go into the finale. However, we agreed that we need another team..."

**Bowser and Lemmy: Father and Son **

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk: Professional Wrestlers**

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

**Zip Toad and Flurrie: Dating Actors**

**Bootler and Boolossus: Stepbrothers**

**Pauline and Daisy: Yoga Instructors**

**Jolene and Toodles: Best Friends**

"Get ready to run," Ashley whispered to Mona.

The tram came to a complete stop.

However, no teams got out for ten seconds as they were all busy squishing each other to get out first. Eventually they all came out. However, one member tripped and the other had to pull them up. When they looked ahead, no one was there.

"It's over for us".

However, the bad luck continued to other teams and two of them were blocked by a worker pushing a row of luggage carts.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Why us, god, why us?!"

However, for the remaining eight runners, they all got to the counter neck-a-neck without any members making dumb mistakes like lining up at the wrong counter **(Cough Chad and Stephanie S17 Leg 1 Cough)** and the Toadette working at the counter had to step back.

"Ok, here are your tickets," she said handing tickets to two teams as the other two groaned and swore.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Zip Toad and Flurrie 4th On Galaxy Air_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Mona and Ashley Last On Galay Air_

_Pauline and Daisy 1st On Boomerang International_

_Bowser and Lemmy 2nd On Boomerang International_

_Koopinator and Rawk Hawk 3rd On Boomerang International_

_Bootler and Boolossus 4th On Boomerang International_

_Jolene and Toodles 5th On Boomerang International_

"Yes!" said the lifelong friends high-fiving.

"Eh, we knew we would make it," remarked Zip Toad snobbishly.

"We could still win the passes," Rawk Hawk said to his partner.

"It's all my fault we have a good chance of being eliminated," said Toodles biting her lip.

**Wario and Waluigi: Cousins**

**Goombaria and Goombario: Twins**

The two teams walked into the airport laughing and talking surprising the other teams(ironically because they were doing the same thing).

_Wario and Waluigi 6th On Boomerang International_

_Goombaria and Goombario Last On Boomerang International_

The teams spent the rest of the time getting to know each other. Most of the talk was innocent and unrelated to the competition. However, one conversation was different.

**Wario and Waluigi: Cousins**

**Zip Toad and Flurrie: Dating Actors**

"We would like you to join our alliance to take out Koopinator and Rawk Hawk and to go to the finale," said Waluigi.

"It's just you guys and us?" asked Zip Toad.

"And the twins," added Wario.

"We're in," interuppted Flurrie.

"Ok, but don't tell anyone we're in an alliance," said Wario.

The two actors nodded.

The two teams seperated but were unaware that a certain koopatrol was spying on them.

**Race Update: April 13th 2014**

**Next Time: The First Roadblock**

** Taxi Problems**

** The First Hazard**

**Review!**


	3. Drop Like You're Miley's Clothes! Part 3

**A/N: Here is the third part of the 1st leg.**

"Right now, we are boarding the first flight to the Sprixie Kingdom," Mona said to the camera.

_There are two flights departing to the Sprixie Kingdom, Galaxy Air contains, Yoshi and Birdo, Lahla and Rocko, Tiny and Dixie, Zip Toad and Flurrie and Ashley and Mona scheduled to arrive at 10:45 a.m.. The second flight, Boomerang International contains, Pauline and Daisy, Bowser and Lemmy, Koopinator and Rawk Hawk, Bootler and Boolossus, Jolene and Toodles, Wario and Waluigi and Goombario and Goombaria scheduled to arrive at 12:00 p.m._

**10:43 a.m.**

Shots of all the teams on the first flight running around the airport are shown.

"Taxi!" shouted Zip Toad.

"Do you know this place?" Yoshi asked his goomba driver.

"Take us to Hands On Hall, please," requested Rocko.

"Pass as many teams as possible," Ashley told her driver.

"We'll pay extra if you go faster," winked Flurrie.

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

"Hey, Ashley," said Mona tugging her partner's shirt, "why are the actors taking a different route?"

"I have no idea if we're on the right pass or they are," said Ashley flatly.

**Tiny and Dixie: Hairdressers**

"The traffic here is unbelievable," gazed Tiny.

"I just hope it won't affect us too much," said Dixie.

**Lahla and Rocko: Coworkers**

"I've never seen so many cars before!" exclaimed Lahla.

"And I hope we never have to again," muttered Rocko.

A shot of a giant ancient temple like building was shown. This was the infamous Hands On Hall. The camera goes up a few stories before dropping down to the main entrance where a cluebox and a giant yellow sign with an exclaimation mark background, a big touch screen and a small, digital notepad. At the top is the word HAZARD. There is also a mat with a exclaimation mark on it in front of the sign. A taxi drives to the entrance and two figures hop out.

**Zip Toad and Flurrie Currently In 1st**

"Well, this is interesting," smirked Flurrie reading the clue before stepping towards the hazard mat with her partner.

_"This is the race's first hazard," voiced Lakitu, "a hazard is an oppertunity to slow down another team by making a task more difficult. Every team only has 1 hazard power for the entire race. However, this is a blind hazard and so the users may remain annonymus and there is also no warning beforehand"._

"This is great for us!" chuckled Flurrie as Zip Toad tapped the picture of the wrestlers on the touch screen.

"We chose to hazard Koopinator and Rawk Hawk," Zip Toad announced.

The actors looked at the other clue.

"Roadblock, who is ready to work hard to play hard?"

_"A roadblock is a task only one team member may perform and a racer cannot do more then 8 in the entire race," said Lakitu in a voiceover," In this roadblock, that team member must climb up 100 flights of stairs to the top of the most famed dojo of the Sprixie Kingdom, Hands On Hall. Once there, they will recieve a parachute and their next clue and must dive off back to their partner. What racers don't know is that on the 25th floor is a room full of propeller hats._

"I'll do it," said Flurrie before reading the clue and widening her eyes," we must take the penalty!"

"No, you must do it," argued Zip Toad, "I'll do the next one".

"Fiiiiiiine," whined Flurrie before walking in the building.

**Yoshi and Birdo Currently In 2nd**

"The hazard is already used?" questioned Birdo.

"Doesn't really matter," said Yoshi ripping open the clue, "roadblock, we agreed you will take the first one".

"Yep," said Birdo before leaving after looking over the clue.

**Flurrie: 4th Floor**

"This is exhausting," panted Flurrie.

**Birdo: 3rd Floor**

The dinosaur was just focusing on her breathing. Moments later, she passed Flurrie.

**Tiny and Dixie Currently In 3rd**

**Lahla and Rocko Currently In 4th**

"Roadblock, who is ready to work hard to play hard," read Dixie.

"I'll do this one," Lahla said after reading the clue.

"All your's" said Dixie.

After the two girls left, Rocko turned to Yoshi.

"How long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes."

Dixie overheard and sighed.

"It would absolutely suck if we lost the express pass because of the traffic," Dixie said in a post-leg interview.

**Ashley and Mona: Lifelong Friends**

"Sir, do you have any idea where you are going?" asked Mona desperately.

The sprixie driver nodded unconvincingly.

"That's it, we're getting out," said Ashley paying the driver the cab fare before hopping out.

"Where are we?" questioned Mona.

"Apparentally, it had never occurred to Ashley that we were in the middle of a badland and we had no idea where we are," said Mona in a post leg interview.

**Birdo: 25th Floor**

"Now what are these?" asked Birdo to herself when she entered a room full of propeller caps. She smirked and put one on before going to an open window at the back of the building.

"WHOOOO!" she shouted as she zoomed up to the roof in 15 seconds.

"Here is your next clue," said the Toad instructor.

"Thank you," said Birdo as two others suited her up.

**11:39 a.m.**

Shots of the remaining racers at the airport played onscreen.

"We need you to hurry," shouted Lemmy to his taxi driver.

"Run, Toodles, run!" shouted Jolene passing Koopinator.

The koopatrol raised an eyebrow.

"We're falling behind," Bootler reminded his partner.

"Hurry up!" shouted Wario ironically as he was behind his partner.

"We were stuck at the back of the plane," muttered Goombaria to the camers.

"Last place," sighed Pauline softly yet aggressively.

**Birdo: Rooftop**

"Here is your next clue," a toad cluegiver said as he presented the pink dinosaur with her clue.

"Thank you," said Birdo getting strapped for her skydive.

**Tiny: 16th Floor**

**Flurrie: 16th Floor**

"No! No! No! You can't pass me!" shouted Flurrie.

Tiny just smirked.

**Lahla: 14th Floor**

The kitty boo was shown walking at a fast pace.

"Last year, I participated in the Rougeport marathon," said Lahla in a post-leg interview, "I didn't train at all and after the marathon, I couldn't walk for a week! I don't need that happening in the race".

**Bowser and Lemmy Currently In 5th**

"I'll do this, dad," Lemmy said quickly as he finished reading the clue.

As soon as he entered the building, a whoop was heard and a figure fell from the sky.

"She's done already?" questioned Zip Toad, Dixie and Rocko at the same time.

**Yoshi and Birdo Currently In 1st**

"Good job, babe," said Yoshi as Birdo landed.

"Thank you," smiled Birdo, "make your way to really rolling hills and look for your next clue under one of the hills".

The two ran back to their cab as another one pulled in as the two members stepped out, Zip Toad couldn't help but grin.

**Koopinator and Rawk Hawk Currently In 6th**

"What is this?" asked Rawk Hawk approaching the hazard.

Koopinator just gritted his teeth and grabbed the clue.

"For this hazard, the team member doing the roadblock must walk down the building instead of skydiving."

"Huh?" questioned Rawk Hawk opening the clue, "uh, I'll do it".

As the big bird walked into the dojo, Koopinator glared at their picture on he hazard board.

**Next Leg: The First Detour**

**Roadblock Issues**

** Teams Get Lost**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**


End file.
